


No One Can Touch Us

by elutherya



Category: UNB (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Gwangsuk is grounding, even when everything around them feels shaky at best.Home, Euijin thinks idly. Gwangsuk is a reminder of what home feels like when he needs it.
Relationships: Lee Euijin/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	No One Can Touch Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunvori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunvori/gifts).



> I've been in a weird writing slump this month, but I wanted to get this up and done before the boys birthdays. That, and I wanted to write Feeljin for Jackie and I... because we're starving and we both love these two dumbasses so much. Anyways, here's some silly ass porn with some feelings. :3c

“Hey,” Gwangsuk’s voice filters over the speakers of his laptop, crackling and popping, as soon as the video call connects. It’s easy to see the exhaustion lining his face and Euijin feels guilt tug at him as he settles further into the couch. He cradles his bowl close to his chest, nudging the laptop with his free hand until he’s fully in frame.

“You look tired,” he murmurs and watches as Gwangsuk shrugs.

“I’m fine, we were filming today.”

 _Filming_ , Euijin doesn’t need to ask to know what for. He knows that when he checks his phone in the morning, he’ll find photos while scrolling through instagram. That he’ll get to see the place Gwangsuk so carefully chose to film for his solo debut. It makes something like pride bubble up in him. “You’re probably exhausted then. We can call tomorrow instead so you can sleep.”

Gwangsuk shakes his head, standing up to reach for something off screen, before falling back into his chair with a lazy sprawl. He grins, something that he can’t hide behind the cup he brings to his lips, drawing out the silence before he finally answers. “Hang up and leave you to eat alone? No, I think sleep can wait.”

The words are teasing and Euijin flushes at them, eyes falling to the bowl in his hands. As much as he wants to grumble about being fine eating alone, they both know the truth and there’s a selfish part of him that doesn’t want to end the call. With a huff, he picks up the spoon, feigns nonchalance and goes to take a bite of his dinner. “If you say so.”

Gwangsuk only smiles indulgently and it has Euijin breaking the minute he’s finished chewing. He’s helpless to do anything but laugh at the way Gwangsuk raises an eyebrow and rests his chin against his hand.

“Is that my hoodie?”

Euijin glances down, catches sight of the splatter of yellow and black paint on the sleeves of the grey hoodie he’d pilfered the last time he was at Gwangsuk’s place. Weeks ago, longer, he’s not quite sure. Instead of saying anything, he takes another bite of his dinner and stares directly at the camera.

Gwangsuk makes a hum of noise, setting his cup back down onto the table in front of him and reclining back in his chair fully.

“I think I’d really like to watch you jerk yourself off,” Gwangsuk announces, breaking the comfortable silence after a handful of minutes.

There had been a time where Euijin would have been shocked at the way Gwangsuk says everything with so much ease, but now Euijin only continues to eat his dinner. It’s relaxed, despite the request Gwangsuk had left hanging in the air. There’s no expectations, Euijin is aware. He could say no, because Gwangsuk really should be getting rest, but — 

“Okay.”

Euijin sets aside his bowl and reaches for his laptop. He doesn’t need to look at the screen to know that Gwangsuk is smiling, and he rolls his eyes as he picks it up and pushes up from the couch.

“You’re lucky that I love you,” Euijin eyes up the mess strewn across the table and couch, but quickly decides to leave it for later. Gwangsuk’s laughter is bright, even through a trembling connection and tinny speakers.

The sound makes something unfurl in his chest, a bitterness that he knows will only be eased the next time they actually get to see each other. Their phone calls and erratic video calls are nice, but they don’t compare to how he’d rather have Gwangsuk pressing into his side as he shakes with laughter.

“I am,” Gwangsuk’s voice pulls him from the spiral of his thoughts and Euijin takes a peek at his laptop screen as he pads through his apartment. “Even if you’re a brat most days.”

“Asshole,” Euijin snorts, catching Gwangsuk’s exaggerated wink, before he’s looking away from the screen to shuffle through his bedroom door. He steps across the chilled floors, barely remembering to turn the light on, before crawling onto his bed. 

There isn’t much preamble as Euijin shoves a hand down his pants and wraps his fingers around his cock. He jolts at the touch, hissing out a breath through his teeth as he rocks his hips up into the loose curl of his own fingers. The quiet exhale through his laptop’s speakers has him dragging his eyes open, his attention catching on the way Gwangsuk has become so focused on him.

“I miss your hands,” Euijin states as he pushes his pants down around his hip with his other hand. He does it with more force than necessary, but now that they’re here, it’s hard not to make his frustration at the distance between them known. It’s not Gwangsuk’s fault and he refuses to take it out on him. It’s just bad timing and there’s no one to blame for that. So instead of letting bitterness lace his words, he lets his thighs fall open and works his hand over his cock, gasping at the rough slide. 

“This is unfair,” Gwangsuk groans and Euijin laughs. 

Maybe they were spoiled by all the time they had together in the UNB dorm, and even after nearly a year, they’re still adjusting to not constantly being in each others space. It’s a half thought, because he knows the truth. He knows that it’s not all adjusting, so much as getting used to the way Gwangsuk’s upcoming enlistment has been hanging heavy between them for months.

They haven’t had the easiest time and Euijin knows that it’s not going to change soon. It’s something he knows they've both accepted, and while some days it’s a struggle, it’s worth it. It’s worth it for the way that despite all the hurdles, what’s between them is easy.

The early morning phone calls over coffee. The late nights spent in the dance studio laughing when they finally manage to find the time to practice together. The pestering video calls on the days where it’s hard to get out of bed, because the world feels like too much. The endless texts and assurances that they’re working towards better things day by day. It’s all the small things that Euijin holds onto that make it something more than he could have ever asked for. 

Gwangsuk is grounding, even when everything around them feels shaky at best.

 _Home_ , he thinks idly. Gwangsuk is a reminder of what home feels like when he needs it.

It’s a terribly sentimental thought. One that he tucks away for later when they’re face to face, and Gwangsuk can pull him into his side while teasing him. It’s not the first time he’s had it on his mind, but there’s something almost tangible about it this time. Gwangsuk’s infectious positivity, maybe. It has Euijin shaking his head as he focuses on his laptop screen and on Gwangsuk.

 _Later._ They have all the time in the world, despite the way it sometimes feels like they don’t. He can tell him later.

Euijin shifts on the bed, covering up his pause with a sure grip and exaggerated roll of his hips. He rocks up into his hand, his fingers moving up the length of his dick, palming over the head, before sliding back down. Gwangsuk’s exhale cuts through the silence, a mumble following soon after. A small urge for Euijin to continue. He works his hand back down his cock, biting at his bottom lip and muffling the whine that threatens to tear out of him at the dry slide. It’s been too long since he took the time to get himself off and it makes itself known in how sensitive he is, even in the loose curl of his precome sticky fingers.

“Are you just watching?” Euijin asks as he drops his hand away to roll over onto his belly. He stretches across the bed to reach into the bedside drawer for the small bottle of lube. When he flips back over, holding the bottle up in triumph, it’s to find Gwangsuk watching him with his chin hooked in the palm of his hand.

There’s a moment of silence, where Euijin blinks at his laptop screen, trying to read whatever expression is on Gwangsuk’s face. It makes something warm flutter in his chest and he reaches down to tug the hem of Gwangsuk’s hoodie down to cover the tops of his thighs. “What?”

“Really? You’re letting me watch you jerk yourself off and _now_ you’re embarrassed?” Gwangsuk teases and it’s enough to have Euijin rolling his eyes again. Familiar responses to familiar teasing. He flips the cap on the bottle, pointedly ignoring the question as he drips the lube onto his fingers. He recaps it and throws it off to the side, raising an eyebrow towards his laptop as he waits for Gwangsuk to answer his question. He uses the time to warm the lube between his fingers, before reaching back down to wrap them back around his cock.

“I was thinking I’m lucky,” Gwangsuk shrugs, voice dipping low. “I think that I’m just going to watch. I’m tired and you’re pretty enough for a show.”

“You don’t need to sweet talk me. I’m already going to jerk myself off for you,” Euijin humms, the glide of his hand smoother this time. He grips himself around the base, before dragging upwards and doesn’t bother biting back his moan this time. He adjusts himself, shifts on top of the covers until he’s kneeling in frame for his webcam to pick up everything.

Gwangsuk’s hoodie hangs loose around him, oversized, because that’s just how Gwangsuk buys them. The hem of it bumps against his hand and cock on each pull, and while he knows it would be easier to just pull it off to get it out of the way, he can’t bring himself to strip out of it.

“Shut up, you’re hot. Let me tell you how hot you are.”

Euijin smiles, and doesn’t point out the petulant note in Gwangsuk’s voice as he continues the easy slide up and down his cock. He shudders, thumb pressing against the head, before he drags his hand back down. It’s familiar to how Gwangsuk would touch him if he was here, even if it’s not exactly the same.

“I wish I was there,” Gwangsuk laments and Euijin nods jerkily, even as he bites his bottom lip between his teeth. He lets his eyes flutter closed, focusing on Gwangsuk’s voice as he works his hand back down. Another pass and he curves the palm of his hand over the head of his dick, rubbing in tiny little circles that has him jerking. “You’re so fucking sensitive. Wish I was there so you could ride me while jerking yourself off. You wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, knowing you.”

“Fuck, Gwangsuk,” Euijin moans, digging the fingers of his free hand into the top of his bare thigh. It’s not the same as having Gwangsuk’s sure fingers digging into his skin, leaving a trail of bruises as reminders, but the sharp sting helps. It has him tightening his grip as he slides his hand back down, cock drooling precome messily down onto the comforter below him.

“Maybe you could fuck me while I wear one of your hoodies, that would be fun.”

Euijin cracks an eye open and can’t help the laugh that bubbles up. “You’re fucking predictable.”

“I’m not ashamed. Now please keep going, I know you’re close.”

“Fuck,” Euijin hisses and doesn’t try to say that Gwangsuk is wrong. It’s been far longer than he’d like to admit since he did this, probably when he was at Gwangsuk’s last. Having an audience doesn’t help, especially one as loud as Gwangsuk.

Instead, he thrusts up into his hand, increasing the pace as he trembles at each sure slide of his fingers. He can feel his orgasm building in the base of his spine, his muscles tensing as each drag of his hand brings him closer. He groans out a noise, an attempt at words maybe, as he reaches for his cock with his second hand. He rocks his hips forward into the curl of his fingers, one hand working up and down his length, while the other palms at his cockhead.

“Gwangsuk, please,” he says, not caring that the words come out on a whine.

“Come on, baby, come for me.” It’s so easy to let go when Gwangsuk’s voice lulls through the room. It has Euijin tumbling over the edge, back arching up on a pathetic mewl of noise as he comes over his hands. Come drips down the length of his dick as he continues to work himself through his orgasm, whimpering until it’s too much.

He shudders as he loosens the curl of his finger, falling back onto his ass as he pants for breath.

“Not on your clothes, hyung!” Euijin freezes and blinks dumbly at his laptop for a moment as he tries to take in whatever Gwangsuk was saying. It takes him a moment to realize he’s holding his hands up, prepared to wipe them down the front of the hoodie. As soon as he notices, he nods, already shifting on the bed. Gwangsuk laughs, warm and it settles over Euijin as he stumbles off the side of the bed on shaky legs.

“Don’t forget to bring a towel back!”

Gwangsuk’s shout follows him out to the bathroom as he shuffles through the empty halls of his apartment. He nods to himself as he turns on the sink to quickly wash his hands clean, working on autopilot. He grimaces as he grabs a towel to run under the water and quickly wipe himself down, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and bask in the post orgasm haze.

Cleanup first though, because he knows if he doesn’t do it quickly, he’ll end up passing out in a mess and waking up feeling disgusting is the last thing he needs.

“Hurry up, Euijin!”

He takes the towel back to his room with him, crawling back onto the bed with a sigh of exhaustion. He grumbles as he quickly wipes up the mess he’d made, ignoring the fact that he knows Gwangsuk is watching him. “This is so much easier when you’re here and handle the cleanup.”

“Lazy,” Gwangsuk teases and Euijin turns to the laptop to stick his tongue out, not caring how childish it is. It makes Gwangsuk laugh and that’s all he can ever hope for.

He tosses the towel to the side and starts tugging the blankets down.

“Thanks for doing that for me,” Gwangsuk says softly and Euijin shrugs as he sits back on his haunches. 

“I don’t know about you, but I got off, so I don’t know what you got out of this whole thing.

“Nah, it was good. I’m too tired to do anything. I’ll just save it for when I see you next. It’s been a while since we’ve fucked in the dance studio.”

“Because we’re too tired to do anything after practicing.” Euijin points out and Gwangsuk grins.

“I’ll call you in the morning and we can have breakfast, alright?” Gwangsuk asks and Euijin is helpless to do anything but return his smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’ve got nothing scheduled tomorrow.”

“I’ve got more recording to do tomorrow, but not until the afternoon.” A sigh, before Gwangsuk is sitting back in his chair and yawning.

“You should be sleeping,” Euijin states as he crawls under the blankets of his bed. He feels warm and loose, and Gwangsuk’s voice is dragging comfortingly at the edges of his own exhaustion.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going. I’ll call you in the morning, yeah?”

“It’s a date,” Euijin nods, pillowing his cheek on his arm as he watches Gwangsuk start to collect everything in front of him. 

Gwangsuk stills long enough that Euijin knows his next words are going to be important. 

“Sleep well, I love you.”

“I’m not the one who has to work tomorrow. Go sleep, Gwangsuk. I love you too.” There’s a pause, before Gwangsuk is sighing out a loud “fine fine” and ending the call.

Euijin reaches out, fingers gentle as he closes his laptop, feeling warm for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Like We Used To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374885) by [Bazzys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys)




End file.
